Silent Hill 4: The REAL thoughts
by darkshadowgirl
Summary: Henry Townshend has always been a mono-tone,non-expressive, character. Haven't you ever wondered what the characters of Silent Hill 4 REALLY thought?
1. The dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 4 or any other thing by Konami **

My room…something's wrong with it... is this even my room?Well I must assume it is since I woke up in it. The room seems to be covered in blood and..rust? Is it even possible for a room to be covered in rust? How dirty must blood be to rust? Why does my head feel so heavy? Is it because of the unprescribed Advil I've been taking? Ugh…I feel dizzy…and for some odd reason there seems to be writing hovering above my head.

_It was two years ago that Henry Townshend moved into 302 of South Ashfield Height. _

Heh , what a stupid name…Henry Townshend…

_He was happy and enjoying his new life_

He was happy in here?…well I'm SO glad Henry!

_One other thing, he couldn't leave 302…_

Ha , take THAT Henry.

Oh, now I seem to be getting out of bed…..darn it Konami…controlling my movement. Huh ? What the…my type writer is missing. Who in their right mind would be desperate enough to steal a type writer? Must be Henry….heh stupid Henry. I suppose I should leave this room and check how deranged the rest of my house is.

-Onward to the living room-

Well no surprise, the living room is covered in blood as well. And now there's a face on my wallpaper! Great, do you even know how much wallpaper even costs now a day? Hmmm…I wonder who I'm talking to. Anyway I suppose I can just leave and buy some now? MY DOOR IS MISSING! This is just ridiculous! Oh wait never mind, it's been like that for a while…for some odd reason I seem to have forgotten…I wonder how "Henry "is doing right now. I bet you he's enjoying his life….And who is that guy in that picture anyway? …What, did the thief steal my type writer and proceed in putting up pictures of himself? And Eileen doesn't seem to notice a thing. What is she? An idiot? Well, she does seem like the type to be possessed by a ghost…why am I even thinking about this?…

ZOMG A GHOST IS APPEARING OUT OF TEH WALL!1!!11!!one!11!!eleven!! This would be great to put on YouTube! AHHH IT'S COMING CLOSER!! Where are the holy candles when I need them? And who is this man anyway? Why does he even feel the need to enter my apartment? I seem to have this overwhelming ability to calmly talk about this ghost .Well I am talented…. unlike Henry…hehehe. O h, the ghost is on top of me. Well dear world, this seems to be the end. Ugh and the ghost even has horrid breath. Does a ghost even have breath? Is this thing even a ghost? AHHHH I'M DYING!

Henry woke up with a start.

--

Well there's more to come! Please R&R to encourage me to write more!!


	2. What the hell?

I'm sitting upright on my bed. This is how I sleep .Or at least that's how the creators of Silent Hill 4 made me. Now that I think of it, you never see me laying in bed do you? Hmmm I haven't even seen myself do that… I also like to wear my dress shirt and jeans when I sleep. It's a hassle to put them on each morning…I save time and money by wearing the same clothes each day. My closet is quite empty anyway. Oh I seem to have been sitting quietly for awhile, better say something intelligent.

"Oh man, what a dream."

Heh, perfect. But I have had this dream for 5 nights now…. why have I just come to the realization that it is an outrageous dream? Oh well, whatever. I do wonder why it is that I never have dreams about some hot girl? It always has to be some random he-ghost attacking me…. Damn it, I'm not gay! Stop asking me Walter! Who is this Walter anyway….I seem to unconsciously know him…must be Joseph. Wait a minute, who's Joseph? Anyway, I have better things to do than think. Such as… getting out of my bed very slowly. Hmmm….the place doesn't seem to be covered with blood…how lucky! I have a random thought…I should make a phone call even though my phone hasn't been working for 5 days. Okay now what was the police number…? 5…maybe 2….maybe another 5….okay now I'll press some random numbers….awww it still doesn't work….I was sure it would work this time! Might as well make my way out the door … oh my, the phone is ringing. I wonder who it could be! Wait must act aloof, since someone could be watching my every move…as if this was a game….me and my great analogies! Okay better pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Help me…"

"What?" I should tell her, I'm hard of hearing.

"…"

Well then, that was rude. Not even a mention of her name. I was so sure it was my mother calling. Maybe that was my mother… She must have left the oven on again. Now then I should randomly pick up the cord for the slight chance that it might be cut. ZOMG! It's cut. I should keep acting aloof just because I feel as if I'm being watched...by someone….by some gamer….or a yaoi fan….

"The cord's cut…"

I wonder who I'm talking to. My coolness is in a different level. I'm Henry the cool, Henry the almighty, Henry the smart. Bow down before me pathetic humans. Well it is a nice day, so I'll look out the window. Oh there seems to be a person who looks to have been stood up. I wonder if she'll do a strip tease if I wait long enough. Well no…but she does have a way of swinging her arms as she walks down the stairs. May as well leave the room….

-To the living room!-

Oh a scrap of paper is stuck behind my shelf. How odd…I didn't place that there….I should pick up this suspicious piece of paper and read it. I'm different from other people who would just have left it there believing it was a random piece of trash. I'm so brilliant. It does look as if it has been written ages ago. Now then, what does it say…?

_Through the ritual of the holy assumption, he built a world separate from our lord…_

Oh God, I'm bored already. I should stuff this in my random trusty scrapbook. Since I do love scrapbooking….Well then this page makes no sense anyway but I'll skip through some of it so I don't seem like an idiot.

…_More accurately, it is within, yet without the Lord's world…_

Blah, blah, blah.

…_it is a world in extreme flux. Unexpected doors or walls, moving floors, odd creatures…_

Well that world sucks. Good thing I'll NEVER go there.

_How can our Lord forgive such an abomination?_

How could your mother forgive giving birth to such an abomination! Ooh Burn! I need to use that on someone…

(This part of the book(?) Is too damaged to read)

I didn't want to read that part…heeheehee good thing I said that now I sound intelligent.

Something, something…._he who carries too heavy a burden will regret it…_

Good thing I don't carry a heavy burden, except maybe that I'm stuck in my room, I can't get a girlfriend, and I still need a real job….

My door is chained! Never mind, it's been like that for a while… now for a thought monologue that no one can hear anyway. Cause it's my thoughts.

_Five days ago. That's when I first had the nightmare. I haven't been able to get out of my room since then. The phone doesn't work, the TV doesn't work… I can't even get anybody to hear when I yell. My whole world has suddenly turned insane. My door's chained up, my windows are sealed shut….And on top of that, someone chained the door from the inside. How am I going to get out of here…?_

Since I'm done stating the obvious, I will stare at my door intently. There seems to be red words forming…how strange. I should observe this is awe and not scream and run.

"_Don't go out!! __Walter"_

Walter? I'm Henry. If I'm going to be trapped in here at least they should get my name right. I feel I know this Walter… I'm sure he's not some creepy man obsessed about his mother or something. That would be funny. Oh I haven't reacted to this situation yet. And I do love to be entertaining.

"What the hell…?"

That's my catch phrase. I thought it would make me more popular. It doesn't seem to be working. Well, at least I have great hair that doesn't have any movement what so ever….yeah, it's great. I should try and open this door even though the chains are locking me in. What was that sound? I'm being stalked! Oh never mind it's just Eileen Galvin from next door. She always was quite hot. If only I could spy on her…oh she's moving her mouth…I mean talking…

"Oh man, hope my luck changes before the party…"

She's going to a party? Why wasn't I informed? Just because I'm not as social as everyone else doesn't mean that I don't have feelings. Well then Eileen, if we're ever in a life-threatening situation where you're possessed and walking into a huge iron ball, you'll just have to save yourself, won't you?What's this? There's a piece of paper under my door. Maybe Eileen decided to invite me.

_Mom, Why doesn't u Wake up?_

What terrible spelling and punctuation. And I don't believe I'm a mother. I wonder who wrote this. I hope it was a child because if it was someone older I would be quite appalled. I should put this in my scrapbook to remind myself of this terrible writing... or just because I don't have anything to put in my scrapbook at the moment.

What was that sound? It sounded like it came from the bathroom. I apparently know this because Konami controlled me to look that way. I should investigate the bathroom because if I don't, I won't get very far in this game.

-To the bathroom!-

There's a hole on the wall. Any normal person would have ran away but since I'm Henry I'll walk towards it. I wonder, what makes a hole this size anyway. Maybe it was my mother. I told her to use the door like normal people. I suppose she didn't hear me. It is a family trait to have bad hearing. I haven't used my catch phrase in awhile. I should use it; this seems to be an appropriate moment.

"What the hell!?"

Zing! I always know the exact thing to say. I should peer into this hole just in case my mother is still inside. No she isn't. I should still ask, whoever is in there would find me rude if I didn't.

"S-Somebody in there?"

Oh, I stuttered…I was always the type to get nervous when I meet new people. I'm very self-conscious. I wonder where this hole leads. Most likely to my neighbor's apartment….maybe they can lend me some item to put in my scrapbook. The pipe is showing. Great, this will take awhile to fix. I just need to tighten the pipe….oh I broke it. Well I can always use this pipe as a weapon. In case I feel the need to steal from my neighbors. I get the option of entering or not entering the hole. Well the story won't go very far if I didn't…so into the creepy hole I go!

**--**

**Second chapter! It's much longer then the first! Please Review!!**


End file.
